California
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bakersfield, Beverly Hills; Burbank; Central City; Coast City; Encino; Glendale; Hollywood; Los Angeles; Modesto; Mojave; Oakland; Palm Springs; Pasadena; Sacramento; San Diego; San Francisco; Santa Barbara; Santa Monica; Star City; Starling City; Tarzana; Woodland Hills | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. In film Not of This Earth Being such a large, prosperous and highly populated state, California is teeming with lively, frenetic and bizarre events as it relates to film and other media. For example, back in the 1980s, an alien came to Earth, took on human form and began killing people, electrocuting them and stealing their blood in the hopes of finding a way to save his home world. Not of This Earth (1988) In television The 4400 The character of Maia Rutledge and her parents, Victor and Mary were both from Crescent City, California. 4400: Pilot Star Trek Although little of the Star Trek mythos takes place on the planet Earth, California is one of the more notable Earth-based locales. Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy are both located in the city of San Francisco. During the late 23rd century, Admiral James T. Kirk had an apartment in San Francisco. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) The character of Tom Paris, one of the cast regulars from Star Trek: Voyager was born in Portola Valley, California. Viper In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) In comics Green Lantern In the Green Lantern mythos, one of California's major cities is Coast City (an analog of present day Los Angeles). Coast City is the home of the Jordan family, which consists of airplane test pilot Hal Jordan. One of the major businesses found in Coast City is Ferris Aircraft. Hal Jordan worked for Ferris Aircraft and was on the job on that fateful day when he discovered a dying alien named Abin Sur, who bestowed upon him a weapon of unimaginable power. Hal donned the power ring of the Green Lantern and became a member of an organization of intergalactic peace officers known as the Green Lantern Corps. In later years, Coast City was destroyed by the Cyborg Superman, but was eventually rebuilt. Coast City, and many of it's surrounding cities became a pivotal battlefield during the Sinestro Corps War. Points of Interest ; Crescent City: Crescent City is the county seat and only incorporated city in Del Norte County, California. Named for the crescent-shaped stretch of sandy beach south of the city, the city had a total population of 4,006 in the 2000 census with an estimated population of 7,300 (2002), which includes inmates at Pelican Bay State Prison, also within the city limits. Crescent City is the site of the Redwood National Park headquarters. ; Metro City: In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possesses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) ; Mulholland Drive: Mulholland Drive is a street and road in the eastern Santa Monica Mountains of Southern California. The western rural portion in Los Angeles and Ventura counties is named Mulholland Highway. In Marvel Comics continuity, Doctor and Mrs. Lee - the parents of Jubilation Lee, were killed when two gangsters named Reno and Molokai ran their car off Mulholland Drive. ; Santa Monica Mountains: The Santa Monica Mountains are a mountain range that runs along the Pacific coastline of Southern California. The range extends from Ventura County to Los Angeles County. The eastern mountains form a barrier between the San Fernando Valley and the Los Angeles Basin, separating "the Valley" on the north and west-central Los Angeles on the south; and the western mountains separate the Conejo Valley from Malibu. Films that take place in * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (1958) * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (1993) * Battle: Los Angeles * Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers * Blob, The (remake) * Core, The (partially) * Creature Walks Among Us, The (partially) * Doctor Who (1996) * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Godzilla (2014) * Green Hornet, The * Island, The * It Came from Beneath the Sea * Invasion of the Bee Girls * Land of the Lost * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (partially) * The Monster That Challenged the World * Not of This Earth (1957) * Not of This Earth (1988) * One, The * Paul * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Scanner Cop 2 * Star Trek (2009) (partially) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (partially) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (partially) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Superman: The Movie (partially) * Terminator * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Time After Time * Welcome to Planet Earth (1997) TV shows that take place in * ALF * Almost Human * Dollhouse * FlashForward * Future Cop * Knight Rider (1982) * My Favorite Martian * Planet of the Apes (TV series) * Viper * VR.5 Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Comics that take place in * Daredevil, Volume 1 (Issues 87-110 only) * Green Lantern, Volume 2 * Green Lantern, Volume 3 * Green Lantern, Volume 4 Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * California Official Website * California at Memory Alpha * California at the TV Database * California at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California Category:FlashForward/Miscellaneous Category:Superman (1978)/Locations